Type of Papa
by Leah Sora-Parker
Summary: Five-year-old Dan asks Papa (Arthur) about something he sees on Momma's (Hope's) computer... AU/OOC/ONESHOT Rated T because I'm paranoid-oh who am I kidding! NOW A TWOSHOT! Threeshot!
1. Type of Papa

**I dunno what this is, it's based off a KHR 6927 doujinshi I saw off of youtube, I can't remember the name though. It's an AU and Dan and Arthur are house sitting while Hope and Amy are out. Dan gets onto the computer and sees... something. So he asks 'Papa' (he calls Arthur Papa instead of Dad because he's five) what it is...**

**P.S. It's all dialogue... Mostly... And very OOC...**

**THIS PAGE BREAK IS SEPARATING YOU FROM THE HILARITY OF THIS STORY!**

"Hey, Papa?"

"Yes Dan."

"What does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"This." *_Click* _"What does 'gay papa' mean?"

_~moment of shocked silence~_

_OH MY GOD, HOW DID HE EVEN GET ON THIS SITE?! *looks down at the website* D MN IT HOPE, YOU HAD TO LEAVE YOUR YAOI ON, DIDN'T YOU?! WHAT DO I SAY TO DAN- HE'S TOO YOUNG TO LEARN ABOUT THIS STUFF. IF I TELL HIM NOW, THEN HE'LL GROW UP THE WRONG WAY AND GET IN TROUBLE DURING SCHOOL AND START DOING DRUGS AND GO TO JAIL AND OHMYGODHE'SGONNAGETSOMEB#$%!PREG-_

"Papa?"

"Oh, um... Well, what do you think it is Dan?"

"Is it a type of Papa?"

_Oh, look at his excited eyes- NO! I have to manage this carefully, without any screw ups, any mistakes, any-_

"Is that your type of Papa?"

"Wha-what?!" _OHGODWHY?! I THOUGHT HE WAS STILL INNO-_

"So Papa's a Gay Papa... so a Gay Papa is an awesome ninja papa!"

_HALLELUJAH! THANK THE LORD FOR INNOCENCE! _"That's right Dan, Papa is a Gay-" _*realizes what he's about to say*_

_*unaware* _"Papa is a Gay Papa, Papa is a Gay Papa~ I can't wait to tell the neighbors!"

"WAIT! DAN-"

"We're home Papa, Dan!"

"Momma, guess what? Papa is a Gay Papa!"

"Oh really? Arthur, a word please."

"Yes m'am."

"Um... Dan?"

"Yes Amy?"

"Do you want to go tell the neighbors?"

"Sure!"

And from that day on, Arthur Cahill was regarded as a Gay Papa to the world.

**~END~**

**...**

**Horrible, I know! I just had to do it though! I picked Arthur's character to be like Dan but WAY over reactive! Hope is like Amy but much more straight forward. Hope you liked it~ And sorry for the cussing!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: HEY! Gay Papa! Get over here and do the disclaimer!**

**Arthur: *sobbing* WHY OH WHY?!**

**Me: Deal with the emotional damage later, DISCLAIMER.**

**Arthur: You're heartless.**

**Me: Nope, I'm not apart of Organization XIII or a heartless, although it turns or that Org. 13 really do have hearts...**

**Arthur: YOU'RE MAKING NO SENSE!**

**Me: Different fandom, DISCLAIMER!**

**Arthur: Fine! Leah Sora-Parker does not own the 39 Clues or anything else mentioned. OH DAN WHY?! *goes back to sobbing***

**Me: Thanks, see you next time! (Secretly yells, "MAN UP!" at him. XD)**


	2. The Second Meaning

**A oneshot turned twoshot! Same as the first, except I'm introducing:**

**7-year-old Hamilton, Jonah, Ian!**

**Papas Eisenhower, Broderick, and Vikram!**

**Mommas Cora, Mary-Todd, and Isabel!**

**That's all. **

**WARNING: THIS PAGEBREAK IS HERE ONLY TO TELL YOU THIS STORY IS CRAZY!**

**YOU WERE WARNED!**

Dan and Arthur Cahill stepped into the community park. Dan ran off to play with the older kids: Hamilton, Ian, and Jonah. Arthur went over to talk to the parents.

"Hey guys! Guess what?"

"Hello Daniel."

"Hey Dan!"

"'Sup Little-D."

"It's Dan, cobra and wizard! But anyways, guess what?! I found out what gay means!"

"Really? Cobra? And I'm sure you're wrong _Daniel._"

"Ouch! It's Jonah, Dan! So, what does it mean?"

"C'mon, spill the beans little buddy!"

"For the last time Cobra, it's _DAN_. And gay means being awesome and ninja-y and stuff. So my Papa's gayer than yours!"

"I will only stop calling you Daniel when you stop calling me Cobra, _**DANIEL**_. And no, my Papa is twice as gay as yours!"

"No way! My Papa is so gay that even other guys call him gay!"

"Woah homies! My Pops is sssssssoooooooo much gayer than yours, that even other rappers admit, yo."

"NO! MY PAPA IS SO MUCH GAYER!"

"NO, MINE IS!"

"PAPA'S GAYER!"

"POPS'S GAY CAN GAY OFF YOUR POPS'!" **(AN: Doesn't make sense but their seven! AND I'm the writer! XD)**

By this time, their shouts were reaching the parents.

"ARTHUR! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DAN'S 'MISUNDERSTANDING'!"

"Hope, I swear I would tell him! But he's too innocent!"

"Vikram! Go straighten everything out!"

"B-But-!"

"NOW." *poison nail-needles slid out*

"NO ISABEL, NOT THE NAILS!" *gets poisoned*

"ARTHUR!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Eisenhower."

"Yes dear?"

"GO."

"Yes dear." *walks over to boys*

"Broderick?"

"Hmm?" _*click, click, click*_

"Will you please kindly GET OFF THE PHONE AND GO EXPLAIN TO YOUR SON WHAT GAY MEANS!"

"Wha-?" *clicking stops*

"Broderick? Hello in there?" *waves hand in front of face*

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh..." *phone falls of hand, faints*

"Figures."

Eisenhower and the four boys come back to the group.

"Hey Momma! Guess what?"

"What Dan?"

"Ham's Papa told me what gay also means!"

"Which is?"

"Another word for slut. What does slut mean?"

"EISENHOWER!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Momma, what _does _slut mean?"

"Mother, as much as I hate to admit it, I agree with the peasant. What _does _slut mean?"

"Mom, why are you killing Papa? And what _does _slut mean?"

"Yo, Moms? Why is Pops passed out? And what my homies said, what is a 'slut'?"

"Papa!"

"Dan, it's... a... um... SAMURAI! Yes, it's a amazing samurai that has the power to-uh-make you more awesome!"

"ARTHUR!"

"IDON'TWANNADIEIWASSAVINGANINNOCENTMIND!"

"Papa! I wanna be a slut too!"

"Mother, how can one become a 'slut'?"

"Mom! I know what I want to be when I grow up!"

"Yo Pops, guess what?!" *wakes up and looks at Jonah*

"I'm gonna be a slut!" *faints again*

"MERCY!"

"DIE!"

"Momma, why is Papa crying?"

"Dan, get in the car."

"Okay."

"HELP!"

*in the car* "I can't wait to tell the neighbors!"

And thus, on that day, an even _bigger _misunderstanding was made by Arthur Cahill, yet again.

**~END~**

**...**

**YEAH.**

**You just read that.**

**Not sure if I want to make more, it was originally a oneshot until I got this idea. Now... IDK. Get any ideas, PM me. If not, let this RIP until the next crazy idea. Until then, Leah out!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hope!  
Hope: WHAT?! I NEED TO KILL ARTHUR!  
Me: Sheesh, take any crazy pills lately? Please do the disclaimer for me.  
Hope: Oh, if that's all you need... Leah Sora-Parker does not own the 39 Clues. Now, where was I? Oh yes, DIE!  
Me: Thanks and Arthur: RUN! Have fun Hope! ;D  
Arthur: ****_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _*****runs away*  
Hope: Oh, I will. *runs after Arthur*  
Me: Ah, love. Isn't it something?**


	3. Marriage

**Hey guys, it's me again! It seems that two anonymous guest requested this to be a threeshot so... I couldn't resist! XD**

**WARNING: THIS IS FULL OF AMIAN FLUFF! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**This little short features 7 year-old Amy and Ian as the stars! Enjoy!**

**P~a~G~e~B~r~E~a~K**

Amy and Arthur Cahill were right now attending a playdate at the Kabra household. Why? Well, it started when Isabel threa- _asked _him if Amy could come over so that Natalie could have someone to play with. It seemed that all the little girls in Natalie's grade were... jealous... of her. So that is how we find ourselves here.

"Hello Arthur, why don't you come in?"

"Oh, um, thanks Isabel, I guess..."

"No problem, but there has been a... _slight_ change in plans."

"SLIGHT? What do you mean _slight?!_"

"Oh, calm down Arthur! You always overreact! Amy will be playing with Ian today is all that was changed."

"IAN?! You mean your boy?"

"Why?" *looks at poison nails* "Is that a PROBLEM?"

"NO! No, it's not..."

"Okay then, Ian, honey, come here!"

*appears* "Yes mother?"

"You and Amy are going to play today!" *pushes them into another room* "Have fun!"

"..."

"..."

"U-uh, um... W-what do y-you want to p-play Ian?"

"Well, we can play a play."

"?"

"You know, like what those Janus people do."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!"

~Several Minutes Later~

"Oh Prince, we can't get married! I'm too poor..."

"Nonsense! If I marry you, you'll be a princess and you wouldn't have to worry about it!"

"T-then-"

"Amy, will you marry me?"

"I-um-YES!"

"Then we are now Mr. and Mrs. Cahill-Kabra!" *puts play pretend ring on Amy's finger*

"Cahill-Kabra?"

"Yes, it's both of our last names together so that we can both be part of the same families!"

"Oh Ian..." *leans over and kisses his cheek*

"A-ah...!" *blushes like crazy*

"Amy! It's time to go!" *looks at Ian* "What's wrong with you?"

"Papa, Papa! Guess what!"

"What Amy?"

"I'm not going home, I'm married!"

"W-Wha..." *faints*

"Papa? What's wrong?"

*Isabel walks in* "Oh, don't worry about him daughter-in-law dear. He'll wake up in a minute."

*wakes up* "WHAT?! Oh, I had the most terrible dream that Amy said she was getting married..."

"Papa! I AM married!"

"You're too young! And you guys are cousins, so wouldn't that be in-" *hand slaps over his mouth as Hope appears out of nowhere with little Dan*

"Arthur, you mind telling me what's happening?"

"NNNNOOOOOO!" *gets dragged away while Isabel is lmfao-ing*

"Hey Amy, what did I miss?"

"Nothing Dan, I just got married!"

"Not to the Cobra?!"

"He's not a Cobra Dan! Besides, now you got a shot at Natalie!"

*blushing* "A NINJA LORD like me wouldn't have feelings for a Cobra like her!"

*Isabel recovers from her laughing fit* "Oh Dan, didn't you know? Natalie is sick right now..."

"WHAT?!" *runs up the stairs, arguing is heard seconds later*

~Meanwhile, Outside~

"Ah, young love..." *looks back in binoculars*

"Alistair! Hand the binoculars over, I want to see my great-niece!"

"Gentlemen, I'm the one with the poison nails, hand the binoculars over." *Gives it to Irina* "Thank you."

"You should've just given it to me Alistair..."

"Oh, shush Fiske..."

And on that day, Amy pretend-married Ian, Dan took care of a sick Natalie, Arthur and Hope had a 'talk,' and Alistair, Fiske, and Irina were officially declared stalkers! :D

**~END~**

**Yes, I ended it like that. I know it wasn't as good as the others but hey, it's late, I'm tired. Cut me some slack here! Other than that, I'm putting up a poll to see whether or not I should make this a drabble series.**

**Now to the disclaimer~**

**Me: Hey Dan! Natalie!  
Dan: Hmm? *trying to make soup*  
Natalie: Help! He's trying to kill me!  
Me: That's great, now can you do the disclaimer?  
Dan: Leah Sora-Parker does not own the 39 Clues. *pulls out a blender*  
Natalie: HELP!  
Me: Thanks and what's the... *shrugs* Aw, who cares? *walks away whistling*  
*sounds of blender staring*  
Natalie: NO! NOT THE DRESS!**


	4. Lost

**Okay, so you people want more, I'll give you more! Enjoy~**

**Stars: Dan (5), Natalie (5), Nellie (13)**

**BTW, say hello to my new friend, the horizontal line.**

* * *

Dan and Natalie had both gone on shopping trips (Dan for groceries and Natalie for clothes) with their mothers but had gotten separated. Now they were both lost.

"If only I hadn't listened to you _peasant_, then we might be back already!"

"_You _were the one who said to go left, _Cobra._"

"Well if you hadn't been distracting me-!"

"How was I distracting you?!"

"..." *thinks back*

**~flashback~**

"Daniel! We have no idea where we're going!"

"Well, if you hadn't stopped to look at that yucky makeup stuff-!"

"_Yucky makeup stuff?! YUCKY MAKEUP STUFF?! THAT 'YUCKY MAKEUP STUFF' IS WORTH MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW!"_

"Yeah, well, you look pretty enough without it!"

"..."

"What?"

"You said I looked pretty..."

**~flashback ends~**

*blushes* "Y-you just were Daniel! Besides, if you knew it was the wrong way, then why didn't you say something?!"

"..." *thinks back*

**~continues earlier flashback~**

*blushes* "N-No I didn't!"

"F-fine, whatever! We're going left!"

"No! Right is obviously the way to go!"

"And why is that?"

"Because my ninja sense told me so."

"..."

"What?"

"That is the worse decision you've ever made."

"HEY! My ninja sense work most of the time!"

"No, you don't even have 'ninja senses' seeing as YOU'RE NOT A NINJA."

"Oh yeah? Well then name one bad decision I've ever made!"

"Daniel, every decision you've ever made is a bad one. The only good decision you've ever made was to break up with that one girl. What was her name? Lindy Lue? Wendy Wue? **(AN: HOMECOMING WARRIOR! I watched it a lot when I was little.)** OH!" *snaps fingers* "MARY SUE! That's her name! Anyways, she was just using you so that you would share your animal crackers."

"..."

"What?"

"Were you jealous?"

"N-NO! The girl just got on my nerves, that's all!"

"How did she get on your nerves?"

"Well, she acted as though some brand called Abercrombie was better than Prada, had no sense of style anyhow, cuddle up to you, AND dared to insult my hairstyle in front of me!"

"Wait, what was that?"

"She insulted my hairstyle! You don't just-"

"No, the one before it!"

"..." *blushes* "I have no idea what you talking about."

"So you were jealous!"

"We're going left!" *drags Dan to the left*

**~ends flashback~**

*blushes* "No reason Cobra-LOOK! Let's ask that person where we are!" *drags Natalie off to random person*

When walking up to le random person: "STANDING HERE WITH DRIED UP LLLIIIIIIIIIIIPS! BEING UNPROTECTED RIGHT BEELOOOOW-THE FREEZING SUNLIIGHT!"

"Daniel, she's singing."

"Hey, lots of people do that!"

"COUNTLESS TEARS ARE OVERFLOWING! FALLING AS THEY SCRAPE AGAINST MY FAAAAACE! WITH A SHINING LIGHT SO BRIGHT!"

"She's horrible."

"I know, but do you see anyone else?"

"..."

"Thought so."

"I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FAR AND WIDE FOR YOUR PRESENCE CLOSE TO ME! SO I CAN REACH OUT, AND FILL MY EMPTY HEEEAAAAART!"

"...That sounds like a pedophile."

"NATALIE!"

"WHAT?! I'm just saying!"

"BUT WHEN I HOLD YOUR HAND, I'M ABLE TO FEEL THE LONELINESS, THAT'S INSIDE OF YOOU, WHEN WE'RE MILES APAAAAART!"

"...Okay, maybe I was wrong, but she still sounds horrible."

"Told you so and you don't have to keep saying that!"

"Well it's true! Why else is there no one here!"

"..."

"Thought so."

"THE WISH THAT WE HELD ONTO, IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR HEEEAAAARTS, WAS TORN APART BY DESTIIIIINYYYYY! AND EVEN THOUGH YOU VANISHED FROM MY LIFE, I STILL HAVE THE MEMORIIIIIEEEESS, THAT YOU LEFT BEHIIIIIIIND!"

*sniff* "That's so sad!"

"Natalie, she's singing a song."

"...I knew that. Hey wait! You called me Natalie-twice!"

*blushes* "You're hearing must be going _Cobra_, I would never call you that."

"AND RIGHT NOW, I CAN FEEL YOU HEEEERRRREEEEE-IN ME!"

"...and she's back to sounding like a pedophile."

"NATALIE!"

"HA! You called me Natalie!"

"...dang."

They finally arrive to le random person.

*pulls out headphones* "What's wrong kiddos?"

"I'm not a kid! I am the great Ninja Lord Dan! Oh, and we're lost."

*facepalm* "Smooth Daniel, smooth..."

"Well, I guess I can help you." *starts walking*

"WAIT! You don't even know where to go!"

"For once, I agree with the peasant."

"Peasant? And yes, I do know where I'm going. The best place to go when your lost is the police."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Yet again, it seems I am forced to agree with the peasant."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...SSSOOOO, what were you singing?"

*sigh* "It seems that for a third time I am-"

"STOP CALLING ME A PEASANT!"

"...fine."

"Awww, aren't you two lovebirds cute!"

They both yell at the same time: "WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!"

"Dan! Natalie!"

"Mom!" "Mother!"

~Several heartfelt minutes later~

"Thank you Nellie, I wasn't sure what I would've done..."

"No problem Mrs. Cahill, always happy to help."

*tugs on Nellie's shirt* "Hey Nellie, what was that song you were singing?"

*bends down* "An awesome opening to an awesome anime."

"Oh."

*Natalie appears* "What's that?"

*gasps at her* "How can you not know what an anime is?"

"Well sorry Daniel, I guess while I was busy learning in school we didn't cover it."

*shakes head* "I'm going to have to reeducate you!" *drags her off*

*smiles* "They are such a cute couple Mrs. Cahill."

*smiles back* "Yes, yes they are."

And so, that day marked the beginning of the Cahills relationship with Nellie Gomez and the beginning of Natalie's long lesson over Japan.

~END~

**This chapter is kinda pointless BUT it is dedicated to Bookworm4life105 for Natan and iheartamianplusnatan for the Nellie idea! It's also dedicated to all you reviewers who said they wanted more and to the voters on my profile page (you know who you are! :D).**

**The first person to guess which translated anime opening I used for the song that Nellie sings and what anime it is gets to pick what the next chapter will be about! It also helps if you put down the fandubber who sang it b/c I got it off of a fandub. Also, the 20th reviewer gets an honorable mention at the beginning of the next chapter!**

**PM your ideas if you have any!**

**I own nothing... or else Natalie, Alistair, and Mac would not have died. Evan would only be alive just so that Amy could actually dump him and that I wouldn't have to feel guilty about hating the fact he got together with Amy.**


	5. The Cahillia Files

**The Cahillia Files**

**There was once the country of 'Cahillia'. It was formed when the providences of 'Gideon' and 'Olivia' came together. Later on, the country was split into six areas: 'Gideon', 'Olivia', 'Luke', 'Katherine', 'Thomas', and 'Jane'.**

**However...**

**Another country by the name 'Damien Vesper' soon settled on the outside of 'Cahillia's' border. The two countries became fast friends. The providence of 'Gideon' became its experimental lab and it seemed as though they were working towards a cure for a new disease called 'The Black Plague'. But pretty soon, it was apparent that 'Damien Vesper' had 'Cahillia' under its thumb. As such, when the concoction that 'Gideon Providence' had been making formed a Master Serum instead of a cure-all, they hid it from 'Damien Vesper' and split it into four different serums. These four serums were given to 'Luke Providence', 'Katherine Providence', 'Thomas Providence', and 'Jane Providence'.**

**Although...**

**The serums soon caused unrest to build up in each providence, as rumors spread. It only worsened when 'Gideon Providence' and 'Damien Vesper' went to war with each other and were obliterated. Soon the four providences broke away from 'Cahillia' and left, only 'Olivia Providence' was left. At the time, 'Madeline Providence' was just a newborn, and nobody knew of its existence. When 'Olivia Providence' also fell, 'Madeline Providence' left as well.**

**Now...**

**The world has long since forgotten the tales of the great 'Cahill' and 'Damien Vesper' Empires. Any record of them is regarded as folk lore or fantasy. The world's countries are now 'unified' and it seems that a time where they were divided could have never been. This is the reasoning of the 'commonfolk' or the ones that no next to nothing about 'Cahillia'.**

**But...**

**In actuality, there are secret borders. There are now four countries, with an unknown fifth and sixth one just being found out about the other day. They are as followed:**

**Luciana, descendent of 'Luke Providence'**

**Ekaterina, descendent of 'Katherine Providence'**

**Tomas, descendent of 'Thomas Providence'**

**Janus, descendent of 'Jane Providence'**

**Madrigalia, descendent of 'Madeline Providence'**

**All of the above are descendants of 'Cahillia', 'Gideon Providence', and 'Olivia Providence'.**

**Vesperia, descendent of 'Damien Vesper'**

**Also...**

**They are separated into areas or 'providences' like 'Cahillia' was before. Many have risen and just as many have fallen. In the next section, you will learn about many of the new areas/providences. Please note that in present times areas/providences no longer have the tag-along 'providence' title. Also, many areas come together to form 'families' and there is one 'head' of the family.**

* * *

**File 001**

Name: Hope Isle

Family: Cahillia Archipelago

Country: Madrigalia

Main Landform: Island

Appearance: Dark red-brown hair, jade eyes; many of the locals have dark red-brown hair and almost if not all have jade eyes.

Holiday: Mother's Day

Parents: Grace Islet and Nathanielford

Main Enemy: Vesperia

Main Allies: Most everyone but Vesperia

Other: She is the 'head' of the Cahillia Archipelago and calls Arthurian 'Arthur' and he calls her 'Hope'.

* * *

**File 002**

Name: Arthurian

Family: Cahillia Archipelago

Country: Madrigalia

Main Landform: Island

Appearance: Salt-and-pepper hair, jade eyes; many locals have dark brown-hair, as was Arthurian's hair before he grew older, and his jade eyes.

Holiday: Father's Day

Parents: Unknown, is of Vesperia origin but due to the 'War of Blood' between the two, has since gone to the side of Madrigalia

Main Enemy: Vesperia

Main Allies: Most everyone but Vesperia

Other: He is famous for the lasagna he makes. He calls Hope Isle 'Hope' and she calls him 'Arthur'.

* * *

**File 003**

Name: Amelia Isle

Family: Cahillia Archipelago

Country: Madrigalia

Main Landform: Island

Appearance: Reddish-brown hair, jade eyes; many locals have red-brown hair and all have jade eyes (the reasoning behind this is because Amelia Isle is a fairly new providence)

Holiday: Everyone Reads Day

Parents: Hope Isle and Arthurian

Main Enemy: Not many since it is a fairly new country, however, it seems that she will probably take after her parents in this aspect.

Main Allies: Only her family so far, seeing as she really hasn't met any other countries.

Other: She and Daniel Island have a secret communication line through looks. Daniel Island calls her 'Amelia' or 'Amy' and she calls Daniel Island 'Daniel' or 'Dan'.

* * *

**File 004**

Name: Daniel Island

Family: Cahillia Archipelago

Country: Madrigalia

Main Landform: Island

Appearance: Dirty blonde-brown hair, jade eyes; many locals have dirty blonde-brown hair and all have jade eyes (the reasoning is the same as Amelia's)

Holiday: April Fool's Day

Parents: Hope Isle and Arthurian

Main Enemy: Not many since it is a fairly new country, however, it seems that he will probably take after his parents in this aspect.

Main Allies: Only his family so far, seeing as he really hasn't met any other countries.

Other: He and Amelia Isle have a secret communication line through looks. Amelia Isle calls him 'Daniel' or 'Dan' and he calls her 'Amelia' or 'Amy'.

* * *

_The Formation of Amelia Isle_

"Hey, Arthurian."

_She only calls me by my real name when she wants something. _"Yes Hope?"

"Let's have kids."

*spit take* "WHAT?"

"Let's. Have. Kids."

"I heard you the first time! But seriously, we're some of the youngest areas, I don't think-"

"Don't worry, I have this all planned out. The locals on my island say there's this volcano off my coast..."

"Yes, but we don't know when its going to erupt or if it is going to become a new country."

"But the locals say that's its been going off a lot recently! Surely a new island will pop up!"

"Well, yeah, but it might just become part of your area. We should really think this through..."

"Let's sleep on it and go out to the spot tomorrow."

*sigh* "Sure."

~Next Day~

*looks around* "Are you sure this is the right place Hope?"

*nods* "Yes Arthur, NOW DIVE!" *pushes Arthur*

"Wha-?!" *falls overboard* _I knew this was a bad idea!_

"VIVA LA VIDA!" *dives under*

~Underwater~

*eyes pop* _Are we suppose to be that close to the volcano?! Or is the volcano too close?!_

*taps on Arthur shoulder* _Great, all going according to plan._

_Huh?_ *looks behind him* _Hope? What does she want?_

*gestures for Arthur to come closer* _Just a bit closer. Come on!_

*moves to Hope* _I wonder-_

_YES!_ *kisses Arthur*

"Mmph!" *kisses back*

_~ERUPTION~_

~SURFACING~

*gasping* "Why" *gasp* "Would" *gasp* "You" *gasp* "Do THAT?!"

*gestures to new island* "We made the volcano erupt." (AN: I'm just going out on a limb that their countries and landforms are effected by their moods.)

"WHAT?!" *spins around to new island*

"Now all we have to do is fertilize, populate, and make up a whole new way of life!"

*sweatdrop* "Uh, Hope-"

"Well, we better get started!"

"WAIT-" *gets dragged away*

* * *

_Meeting Amelia_

"Whew, done with work for today." *looks around* "But Hope really did surprise me. How in the world did she get so many seeds to grow so fast?"

*tug*

"Huh?"

*tug*

*looks down*

*stare*

*stare*

"...Hello."

"H-hi."

"..."

"U-um, I'm Arthurian, and you would be?"

"...Amelia Isle."

"Oh. O-OH!"

"...are you my Papa?"

"Y-Yes!" *bends down to hug Amelia* "I'm your Papa."

"...Papa." *hugs back*

*picks up* "HOPE! HOPE! I'M A PAPA!" *crying tears of joy*

*giggles* _Papa sure is strange!_

* * *

_Daniel Island_

"Ah! A-Arthur!"

*groan* "Hope!"

~Next Day~

(Local 1: Hey, that island wasn't there yesterday.

Local 2: *shrug* You get used to weird stuff.

Local 1: I guess you're right...)

"Amelia! Time to come in!" _What in the world are the locals talking about?_

"Yes Mama!" *tug* "Can my new friend come too?"

*distractedly* "Yes, yes, whatever you want." _Now to find out..._

~Dining Room~

"Hello Papa."

"Hi!"

*glances up, then back down* "Oh, hi Amelia, hi strange kid." _Now, the-WAIT! STRANGE KID?!_

"Papa, he isn't-"

"Excuse you?! Strange kid?! I am Daniel Island, ninja extra-din-ariey-something!"

"...It's extraordinaire kid."

"But Papa, he isn't-"

"I'm NOT a kid! I'm Daniel Island, the newest area provi-thingy!"

_New providence? Then that means..._ "Y-your my... son?"

"That's what I was trying to say!"

"Yup!"

"O-oh! T-the room's going dark..." *faints*

*Hope comes into the kitchen, having heard everything* "Oh dear..."

* * *

_Special: Drums of War_

There is a knock on the door. "Come in!" Damien Vesperia III calls.

Cadet Arthuria Vesperia walks in nervously, as though afraid of trending on a landmine. It is laughable; Vesperias are never frightened. Arthuria clears his throat.

"Commander Damien..." He stops. He is obviously nervous about what he is going to say, though Damien III is obvious to this.

"How goes the mission?" The question is innocent enough, or at least as innocent as you will find with the Vesparias. The effect, still unseen, is instantaneous though. A flood of emotions flashes across Arthuria's face: Guilt, Terror, Apprehension, and most importantly, Love. "Have you wooed Hope Isle?"

Arthuria swallows hard. "Yes, commander, but..."

Finally hearing his nervous tone, Damien III turns around and raises an eyebrow. His tone is lighthearted but there is a cold underlying it. "But?"

"I've decided, I love Hope Isle," Arthuria blurts out and at first, Damien III thinks this is a joke and laughs harshly. After a moment of silence on the other end, and the fierce and rebellious light in Arthuria's eyes, he decides that no, Arthuria is not joking.

"Cadet Arthuria! What are you saying?" This time, though, the lightheartedness is gone.

"I am not 'Cadet Arthuria' anymore." Arthurian throws his Vesperia Badge on the floor and the insubordinate gleam in his eyes glows. "I am Arthurian!"

Damien Vesperia III throws him a venomous look. "Then the nation Arthuria has never existed... neither do I have a son."

Arthurian holds his head high and looks Damien III straight in the eye. "And I do not have a father."

Suddenly, Damien III jumps forward, knife gleaming brightly in his hand. Arthurian dodges to the right and a lantern is knocked over, lighting the nearby rugs. Soon, an all out brawl is at hand and the room is slowly being consumed by the fire. As a last ditch effort, he leaps out the window, leaving his once father in the burning room. A rising screech reaches his ears as he catches his breath and with a chill he realizes it's laughter. 

His father appears in the window, waving the weapon manically as he continues to laugh insanely. A deep booming sound comes from the manor and Arthurian flees, but not before catching one last insult from the man.

"Run while you can, the drums of war have sounded!"

* * *

**Marukaite Chikyuu: Amy and Dan**

**Note: You have to at least know somewhat how the full song goes and sing it in tune. Or you can open another tab, go to youtube, find a video of the full song (I wrote this listening to Italy's version so that would be the best one to listen to), and try to sing this as the song plays. ^^ If anyone wants to make a fandub of this and post it on youtube, please PM me!**

(**Dan,**_ Amy, **Both**_)

**Hey, Hey, Papa! Give me soda!**

_H-hey, hey, Mama! Hey, hey, M-mama!_

**_I can't forget the taste of the lasagna I had before!_**

**_Draw a circle, there's the Earth!_**

**_Draw a circle, there's the Earth!_**

**_Draw a circle, there's the Earth!_**

**_We're Cahillia!_**

**_Draw a circle, there's the Earth!_**

**_Looking closely, there's Earth!_**

**_Or maybe it's Earth?_**

**_We're Cahillia!_**

**_Ah, with just a stroke of paint, a magnificent world can be seen!_**

**_Even though, we're always fighting, we're family!_**

**"Ah~ Why can't I have skittles Amy!"**

_"YOU WRECKED MY BOOKSHELF!"_

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**Draw a circle, there's Earth!**

**I'm Daniel!**

_Draw a c-circle, there's the Earth!_

_S-suddenly, there's Earth!_

_Lie on y-your back, there's Earth!_

_I-I'm Amelia!_

**_Ah, with just boiling, a recipe that will make you cry with joy!_**

**"Lasagna and skittles for dinner!"**

_**No matter what, I will be there for you!**_

_**We're family!**_

_H-hey, hey, Dan, give me Cola!_

**While your at it Amy, please get me a Root Beer!**

_O-Oi, Oi, Fiske, peace is best!_

**Yes, yes, kid? (Is that for me?)**

**Hey, Hey, Papa, give me soda!**

_H-hey, hey, Mama! Hey, hey, M-mama!_

**_I can't forget the taste of the lasagna I had before!_**

**_Mardrigalia!_**

**_Cahillia!_**

**_We are familia!_**(translation: familia=family)

~Cool Music~

**_Draw a circle, there's Earth!_**

**_Draw a circle, there's Earth!_**

**_Draw a circle, there's Earth!_**

**_We're Cahillia!_**

**_Ah, with just a stroke of paint, a magnificent world can be seen!_**

**_Even though, we're always fighting, we're family!_**

**_Ah, throughout the world, sleeps the recipe of joy!_**

**_Because, we will always have each other's backs!_**

**_We're family!_**

* * *

"LSP here! Today, me and ANA are standing in for Leah to do the AN!"

"You don't have to say it so loudly, LS-"

"Ignoring Miss Sourpuss, if you're wondering who we are, we're Leah's OCs!"

"As I said, you don't-"

"I'm LSP, Leah's inner yaoi fangirl! ANA is her arrogant and smart side! Unfortunately, NYANA, who's the last part of Leah, can't be here with-"

"LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!"

"NO SWEARING ANA!"

"SWEAR THIS, YOU FREAKING TALKAHOLIC! WE'RE HERE TO EXPLAIN STUFF!"

"I AM NOT A TALKAHOLIC! Oh, and Leah would like to say that this idea came from ShipQueen Prussia. 'Originally, she wanted either Homestuck (which I regretfully have no clue what that is) or Hetalia (which I gratefully have now watch the first three seasons) Cosplay and I just twerked the idea a bit. I'm sorry if this isn't as funny but this was actually a lot of fun to write! Also, sorry for not updating, my head just kinda flew off the roof.' is what she says."

"...I'm not needed here, so I'm leaving." *walks off*

"HEY, WAIT! Like a bolt from the blue, it's the Leah Preview~ I SAID WAIT DA-"

_"Mama, the crazy girl in the basement is talking to herself again."_

_"That's nice honey, now walk faster."_


End file.
